Un petit-déjeuner à la hauteur de ses desirs
by Asyliss
Summary: Un petit-déjeuner, même préparé par un John presque nu sous son tablier, n'est pas vraiment à la hauteur des désirs du grand Sherlock Holmes. Mais John peut arranger ça...


Voila pour une fois une création originale made in Asyliss :)

Je remercie bien sur Atsamy, sur le coup elle m'a vraiment vraiment aidée avec toutes les petites incohérence que j'avais laissé ... Donc merci ma grande ! :3

Bonne lecture !

PS : je rappelle a ceux et celle qui me laisse des reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre que j'ai une page facebook : Asyliss pour toutes vos questions et avis ^^

* * *

><p><span>Un petit-déjeuner à la hauteur de ses désirs<span>

Sherlock était affalé dans son lit après une enquête plus éprouvante. Ils avaient été pourchassés par des tueurs Russes surentraînés et avaient réussi à s'en débarrasser en sautant du deuxième étage d'un immeuble. D'ailleurs, John s'était légèrement cogné la tête et était un peu groggy. Il avait été obligé de le soutenir jusqu'à l'appartement. Il n'était pas lourd, mais le porter pendant tout le trajet avait été pénible. Alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, il songea un bref instant à la sensation du corps de John contre le sien.

Il sentait sa jambe contre la sienne et son bras qui entourait sa taille. Il inspira légèrement et c'est avec l'odeur de John dans les narines qu'il tomba dans un sommeil réparateur et sans rêves.

ooOoo

Une douce odeur embaumait la pièce, un mélange de café et de bacon... Le parfait petit-déjeuner. Sherlock remua dans son lit et s'étira. Cette délicieuse odeur lui donnait faim. Il se leva en emportant son drap avec lui et rejoignit la cuisine. John était devant la gazinière en caleçon et avec un tablier pour ne pas se salir en train de faire grésiller du bacon. Alors que Sherlock s'éclaircissait la gorge pour lui faire part de sa présence, John se retourna en souriant.

- Hey ! Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

- Moui... lui répondit Sherlock, renfrogné comme a son habitude.

- Alors, que ve... Sherlock ! Je t'ai déjà dit de t'habiller le matin !

- Je suis habillé ! Maugréa-t-il.

- Tu portes juste un drap et ce n'est pas des vêtements Sherlock ! S'exclama John.

- Hum... On peut manger ?

John et Sherlock s'installèrent autour de la table et commencèrent à manger. John sirotait son thé quand il sentit un pied glisser le long de sa cheville. Cela lui fit immédiatement recracher le contenu de sa bouche sur Sherlock et il demanda :

- Sher... Sherlock, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

Celui-ci prit un air de totale ignorance, le fixant, puis secoua la tête, retournant a son repas.

John sentit le pied remonter doucement vers son mollet et cette fois il s'exclama :

- Sherlock !

- John ! Rétorqua l'autre homme avec une voix de fausset.

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Quoi ? Dit-il, innocemment.

- Ça ! S'énerva John.

- … Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien... parce qu'on est en train de manger.

Cette fois Sherlock remonta radicalement sa jambe et frotta son pied nu sur l'entre-jambe de John.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu trouves ça si gênant, John. Susurra-t-il.

Sherlock continuait à appuyer sur cette partie de plus en plus dure du corps de John, lorsque celui-ci se leva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise dans un grand bruit.

Sherlock regarda avec un petit sourire en coin John, tout rouge, se diriger en courant a moitié vers la salle de bain.

John claqua la porte derrière lui et s'appuya sur le lavabo. Il se regarda dans le miroir et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il se sentait désagréablement à l'étroit et savait que ça ne passerait pas tout seul. Il hésita à cause de Sherlock qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine, mais le douloureux pincement lui fit prendre sa décision.

Il baissa son caleçon et passa rapidement la bride du tablier par dessus sa tête, il le jeta dans un coin de la salle de bain et se prit en main. Il commença d'abord un lent va-et-vient puis accéléra la cadence alors que sa main gauche se crispait sur le rebord du lavabo. Il était sur le point de venir dans un cri quand il entendit le grincement de la porte de la salle de bain, il se figea instantanément. Il n'osait pas se retourner, complètement mortifié a l'idée que Sherlock puisse le surprendre dans une telle situation.

Il était toujours en train de ruminer sur sa malchance légendaire lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur son cou.

- Sherlock... arr...

- Chut...

Sherlock se pressa contre le dos de John et lui mordilla l'oreille. Il frotta son bas-ventre contre les fesses de son colocataire, plaçant sa main droite sur sa hanche et la gauche sur celle de John qui agrippait sur le lavabo. John n'arrivait plus à former des phrases cohérentes, seuls des gémissements sortaient de sa bouche. Sherlock commença d'abord par caresser la hanche de John avec sa main droite puis entreprit de caresser sa verge assez lentement. John grogna de mécontentement quand la main de Sherlock quitta son sexe pour se diriger vers ses fesses. Mais son mécontentement se transforma vite en plaisir quand les longs doigts fins de Sherlock entreprirent de le préparer consciencieusement. Quand Sherlock jugea que c'était suffisant il fit tomber son drap qui le couvrait encore et le pénétra d'un coup sec. John grogna et crispa ses mains sur le lavabo, les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches. L'intrusion de Sherlock l'avait légèrement fait souffrir mais il était suffisamment bien préparé pour qu'il n'ait pas trop mal. Il se rendit compte que Sherlock attendait son consentement pour commencer à bouger alors il se projeta légèrement en arrière, se collant contre le dos de Sherlock. Celui-ci soupira, soulagé de pouvoir enfin bouger à l'intérieur de John. Il entama un va-et-viens rapide et violent, le front de John reposait contre le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et son souffle faisait de la buée. La cadence de Sherlock accéléra encore et les deux hommes se rapprochèrent progressivement de la jouissance.

- Han … Sher... Plus vite...

À l'entente de cette supplication Sherlock accéléra encore et après quelques allez-retours il sentit John se contracter autour de lui, cette pression le fit perdre pied et il se déversa à l'intérieur de John, pendant que ce dernier se répandait dans le lavabo.

Sherlock se décolla du dos de John dans un bruit mouillé et il glissa par terre dos au mur. John le rejoignit et s'assit entre les jambes de Sherlock, son dos contre le torse de son amant.

- … Merci Sherlock.

Sherlock ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Les cheveux de John lui caressaient le menton et il pouvait clairement sentir son odeur, un mélange de sueur et de sperme.

- Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu aussi excité le matin, lui dit John en rigolant un peu.

- … Tu sais très bien l'effet que ça me fait de te voir avec ce tablier et sans rien en dessous !

- Hum... oui j'avoue …

- Au fait, tu as perdu ton pari. J'ai prouvé que tu ne pouvais pas me résister ! Fanfaronna Sherlock, assez content de lui.

John grogna.

- Tu te sens comment ? Demanda-t-il en caressant distraitement la jambe de Sherlock

- Bien, pourquoi ? Lui répondit-il curieux.

- Prêt à remettre ça ? Sourit John malicieusement.

- Toujours John, toujours...


End file.
